


Shuffle Song Prompts 17

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [17]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), INFINITE (Band), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Awkward Silence (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - CLAP (Music Video), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Love Shot (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Man In Love (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mystery Skulls, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Multi, With A Twist, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Dark au,Roommates au,College au,Psychopaths au
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungyeol, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kang Daniel/Lee Daehwi, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Original Female Character(s), Lee Sungjong/Infinite Ensemble, Lee Sungjong/Lee Sungyeol
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark au,Roommates au,College au,Psychopaths au

**2:35 PM**

Seungri heard Daesung let out a sigh from where he was sitting next to the younger boy.It was a few seconds before the older said anything.

"I think that maybe you should try to stay away from Jiyong."

Well _that_ wasn't what Seungri was expecting to hear.


End file.
